ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Squintrox Dryeyes
I believe the warning Accepting the Viridian Key will trigger a time limit for the quest, "Gatherer of Light." is a warning stating that taking the key will make it impossible to finish the mission, until the next JP midnight, since the goblins will cease dropping the necessary items. --Baroness 21:18, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure it's clearly stated that if you obtained the Amber Key you cannot obtain the Viridian Key. I obtained the Crimson Key during the day, got the Amber Key from the mission but could not obtain the Viridian Key. Is it the amber key or the crimson key that prevents getting the Viridian? --Dressi 04:31, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I obtained the Amber Key, exchanged it, and was able to obatain the Viridian Key the next Earth day (after JP midnight), but not before. I think that if you have the items, it's always possible to obtain the key, but you may have to wait until the next day if you've done something related to them already.-- 06:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Will he only accept the item for the Crimson Key if you have ACP? --Seriin 22:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I can confirm that he does not accept the key items: Seedspall Lux, Seedspall Luna and Seedspall Astrum if you do not have A Crystalline Prophecy installed. --Kiun 21:16, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Was unable to purchase 16 hex's for ASA from the goblin earlier today. It has been sometime since I completed this BC and was going to help a friend, but he would not take my Seals or my money. Saying that I did not have enough Beastman's Seals. I had a full stack, so I went and got only the requisite 20 and still nada. I even went and made sure I had 20 KS with me but still no go. Anyone got a cluse? --Niwaar 02:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :She doesn't take the beastmen seals from you, she takes them from Shami. That's why she mentions that she and Shami have a deal. Trade the seals to him and you'll be able to buy the key items from Squintrox. --Kyrie 02:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Key item cost Well since no one has added the info and I'm not great at editing wiki I'll list the info here 3 Seedspalls for 500gil 5 beastmen's seals Mark of Seed for 1500gil 15 beastmen's seals Omnis Stone for 2000gil 20 beastmen's seals 4 Mana orbs for 500gil 5 beastmen's seals Navaratna talisman for 1500gil 15 beastmen's seals Mega Bonanza Kupon for 2000gil 20 beastmen's seals Black book for 500gil 5 beastmen's seals 8 Star Tree Sap Crystals for 1500gil 15 beastmen's seals 16 Tablets of Hexes for 2000gil 20 beastmen's seals --Nerji 23:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah also, if you click yes to wanting the item it will just take the beastmen's seals away from you, so be warned if you dont really want one. I found out the hard way.... --Nerji 23:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC)